Comment je suis devenue Hermione Rogue!
by Doun
Summary: Comment la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard est devenue la femme du terrible maitre des potions.


Aujourd'hui, je fête mes quinze ans de mariage ! Je suis Hermione, ancienne élève de Poudlard et de la maison Griffondor. Il est vrai que si vous connaissez un peu mon histoire, je suis la meilleure amie de Harry Potter, seul capable de vaincre Voldemort. Vous vous dites sûrement que je suis l'épouse comblée de Ronald Weasley, mon ami, amoureux de moi depuis le collège. Et bien je suis au regret de vous apprendre qu'il n'en est rien. Il est vrai, cependant, que j'ai aimé Ron, mais des événements extraordinaires ont décidé pour moi. Je me représente donc, je suis madame Hermione Rogue !

J'entends déjà vos murmures. Comment cela à-t-il pu se produire ? Miss-je-sais-tout et la Terreur des cachots ? Cela tient en deux explications : je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez connaître et il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ! Je vois bien que vous êtes perdus. Je vais donc vous raconter cette drôle d'histoire :

L'été avant ma dernière rentrée à Poudlard, je reçut un hibou du Professeur Dumbledore. Il me priait de venir à Pré-au-Lard, une semaine avant la dite rentrée. Curieuse de ce qu'il me voulait, je me rendit donc au rendez-vous. Je prévint Molly Weasley de mon absence pour la journée, mais elle sembla au courant de ma convocation. Arrivée sur place, je découvris avec surprise que mes parents s'y trouvaient aussi, ainsi que mon professeur de potions, Séverus Rogue. Nous nous installâmes au Trois Balais, fermé pour nous permettre une certaine intimité. Madame Rosmerta s'éclipsa après nous avoir servit des rafraîchissements.

-Miss Granger ! commença le directeur. Je ne doute pas que vous soyez surprise de cette rencontre. Il y a malheureusement certaines informations que vous devriez connaître sur vos origines !

Mes origines ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

-Ma chérie, intervint ma mère, avant tout, je veux que tu sache à quel point nous t'aimons. Mais le moment est venu de te révéler un lourd secret. Tu n'es pas notre fille biologique. Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout. Il y a un peu plus de dix-sept ans, Albus Dumbledore est venu nous trouver avec une femme enceinte. Je venais de faire une fausse couche et les médecins n'avaient pas d'espoir concernant une probable future autre grossesse. Albus nous à fait une proposition plus qu'intéressante. Je devais simuler la continuation de ma grossesse, héberger cette mystérieuse femme et faire passer son enfant pour le mien afin de le protéger. Il me prévint qu'étant une sorcière, tu serais convoqué à tes onze ans pour entrer à Poudlard et que tu serais protégée jusqu'à ta majorité, puisque tu portais notre nom.

-Le problème, Miss ! reprit Dumbledore. Le problème donc, est que vous allez atteindre votre majorité d'ici deux jours et que votre vrai nom va apparaître sur les registres du Ministère ! Vous vous demandez sûrement en quoi cela est un problème ?

J'étais en effet abasourdie par ces révélations, mais étrangement, j'avais la sensation de le savoir. Bien que j'aime mes parents, je me sentais bien plus à ma place dans le monde magique que chez les moldus. Ce qui me tracassait en revanche, était cette protection dont je devais faire l'objet.

-Qui sont mes parents biologiques ? dis-je. Pourquoi ai-je besoin d'une telle protection ?

-Vos parents étaient de puissants sorciers, Miss ! répondit Dumbledore. De farouches opposants de Voldemort. Se sachant en danger de mort, ils ont voulu vous mettre à l'abri. Vous confier à des Moldus était le seul moyen. Mais quand vous serez majeure, Voldemort saura que vous êtes en vie et voudra se servir de vos pouvoirs pour dominer le monde.

-Je comprends les enjeux, dis-je, mais quel est le but de cette réunion, en dehors de me révéler la vérité ?

-Nous devons renouveler la protection sur vous. reprit Dumbledore. Malgré toutes nos recherches, il nous est apparu qu'une seule solution, vous devez vous marier !

-Quoi ? dis-je interloquée. Mais avec qui ?

C'est là qu'un terrible pressentiment m'envahit. Je venais de comprendre la raison de la présence de Rogue. Les mots du Directeur confirmèrent mes soupçons.

-Nous avons pensez à monsieur Weasley ou même Potter, mais comme ce mariage doit être valide, votre époux doit être majeur et indépendant. Le seul disponible et d'accord est le professeur Rogue. Je vous rassure tout de suite, c'est un mariage de convenance. Tant qu'il ne sera pas consommé, vous pourrez le briser et quand la guerre sera finie, vous serez libre de cet engagement. Mais pour que la protection fonctionne, ce mariage doit être réel. Je vous lierais donc par union sorcière.

C'est ainsi que je devint Madame Rogue, la veille de mon anniversaire, devant le regard désolé de mes parents et celui froid de mon professeur, à présent époux. Je du donc emménager dans ses appartements à Poudlard, le soir même. Une chambre de plus avait été installée pour moi, ce qui me soulageait grandement. Pour les élèves, je resterais Hermione Granger jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. La cohabitation se passa plutôt bien, vu que nous ne nous adressions presque pas la parole. Mais comme rien n'est jamais simple, un événement déclencha une atmosphère plus que tendue entre mon époux et moi.

Alors que nous étions en train de finir une potion complexe en cours, Malfoy qui était mon binôme pour l'année versa de la poudre de bicorne dans mon chaudron, ce qui provoqua une explosion. Il se pencha vers moi avec un sourire narquois. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que mon époux et professeur me sermonna :

-Miss Granger ! Je ne saurais excuser votre bêtise plus longtemps ! Plutôt que de faire des avances à Monsieur Malfoy, vous feriez mieux de suivre les instructions à la lettre. Il est toutefois fort possible que votre petit cerveau ne puisse accomplir deux taches à la fois !

-Mais, Professeur ! C'est injuste ! criais-je de rage.

-Je retire 30 points à Griffondor pour votre insolence ! cracha mon sombre mari.

-Mais c'est Malfoy qui… tentais-je en vain.

-Sortez tous ! cracha Rogue. Pas vous Granger !

Une fois les élèves sortis, il se dirigea vers moi d'un air très menaçant.

-Madame ! dit-il glacial. Etant votre professeur vous me devez le respect !

-Et vous étant mon mari vous me devez respect et protection. Malfoy a contaminé ma potion, vous l'avez vu et n'avez rien fait à part me sermonner devant tout le monde ! dis-je sur le même ton. Vous devez respecter vos devoirs d'époux !

-Mes devoirs, dites-vous ? dit-il avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Madame, si vous exigez que je m'acquitte de mes devoirs d'époux comme vous dites, je pourrais très bien en exiger autant de vous. Il y a une chose en particulier que je suis en droit de réclamer et que vous ne pourriez me refuser !

-Vous ne pouvez pas ! m'exclamais-je en comprenant l'allusion au devoir conjugal. Vous êtes mon professeur et je suis votre élève…

Mais je ne put finir ma phrase. Séverus Rogue affichait un sourire triomphant. Je me rendis compte de ma stupidité.

-Il semblerait que je ne sois votre professeur que quand cela vous arrange, Madame ! dit-il mauvais.

Après cet incident, je tentais par tous les moyens de l'éviter. Harry et Ron n'étant pas au courant de mon mariage, Ron devenait assez pressent à mon encontre. Il tenta plus d'une fois de sortir avec moi. Je put le maintenir à l'écart par des prétextes fallacieux, mais un soir, après la victoire des Griffondors contre les Serpentards au Quiddich, et après qu'il ait bu plusieurs Fire-Whisky, il me coinça dans un couloir et essaya de m'embrasser. C'est à cet instant que mon époux surgit fou de rage et cria :

Weasley ! Je vous interdis de poser vos sales pattes sur ma femme !

Il lui lança un immobilis et m'attrapa le bras violemment, me traînant à sa suite dans nos appartements.

-Il semblerait qu'encore une fois je me sois méprit sur votre intelligence ! me cracha-t-il au visage. Vous venez ouvertement de m'humilier ! Je devrais vous punir pour cette injure !

-Mais… tentais-je tremblante.

-Taisez-vous ! rugit-il. Je ne veux pas entendre vos mensonges !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour à cette accusation. Comment pouvait-il croire que j'avais cherché Ron ?

-Je vous interdis ! criais-je hors de moi. Je n'ai rien fait pour encourager Ron ! J'ai le sens du devoir et de la parole donnée ! Et croyez bien que si j'avais voulu vous tromper, je me serais fait plus discrète ! Vous n'êtes qu'un goujat, un…

Je n'eut pas le temps de finir, qu'une bouche conquérante s'empara de mes lèvres ! Trop surprise pour protester, je ne put que répondre à ce baiser sauvage. Mon époux me prit dans ses bras, maintenant son ascendance sur moi, fermement. Loin d'être dégoûtée, je me surpris à caresser son dos étrangement musclé. Il lâcha mes lèvres et plongea son regard d'onyx dans le mien et souffla contre mes lèvres :

-Vous êtes à moi Madame Rogue ! Et je compte bien jouir de mes privilèges d'époux ici et maintenant.

Vous me croirez ou non, mais ce fut une nuit magique. Je vais vous dire un secret, malgré son aspect peu séduisant, Séverus est un sacré amant ! Notre couple n'est pas tout rose, nous sommes deux têtes de mules, mais les réconciliations sont toujours à la hauteur de nos disputes. Donc, nous fêtons nos quinze ans de mariage aujourd'hui et notre fils, Christopher, va faire sa première rentrée à Poudlard dans deux jours. Séverus est persuadé qu'il sera à Serpentard, mais moi je me suis bien gardée de le contredire. Surtout que je sais que notre fils veut demander au Choixpeau de le mettre à Griffondor.

J'ai oublié de vous dire que Harry à vaincu Voldemort l'été suivant notre septième année et qu'il a épousé Ginny deux ans plus tard. Ron à mis six mois pour arrêter de bégayer après l'intervention de Séverus dans le couloir. Il a finit par se faire une raison et vit avec Lavande depuis dix ans. Ils ont deux enfants.

Voilà donc l'histoire étrange de Miss-je-sais-tout qui est devenue la femme comblée (plutôt deux fois qu'une !!!) du Terrible Bâtard graisseux des cachots ! Enfin plus si graisseux que ça puisque je l'ai menacé d'abstinence s'il n'utilisait pas de shampoing ! Ca marche à tous les coups !!!


End file.
